


No One Can Legistate For Idiots

by knitekat



Series: Trust [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Telperion-15's prompt Lester/Ryan and All Work And No Play. </p><p>Ryan's working himself and his men too hard and James decides to talk to him, finding Ryan in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Can Legistate For Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> Lyle, Finn and Blade belong to Fred.

James ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair. He closed his tired eyes for a moment before rubbing them. He stifled a yawn as he flicked open the next document. 

Several documents later, James looked at the clanging and yelling coming from the atrium. He dropped his current paperwork onto his desk and made his way to the railing. He smiled as he saw Ryan stride into the atrium behind both the team and his soldiers. 

Ryan called out. “Firing range, ten minutes.” 

James watched the reactions of the soldiers once Ryan had left. Tired looks were exchanged and the men groaned as they trailed after their boss towards the showers. James sighed before raising an eyebrow to Ms Brown as she walked towards him. “Ms Brown?”

Claudia sighed. “Some of the creatures got past the soldiers, Sir James. Ryan was not impressed.”

“You mean he tore them off a strip.” 

Claudia nodded. “Yes, he did.” She paused before adding, “I hope you don't mind me saying, James, but something has to be done about him. He's driving his men too hard.”

“I know.” James sighed softly. “I'll deal with it.” He strolled off in the direction of the showers. 

James entered the locker room and the several soldiers present snapped to attention. James looked around for Ryan and glanced at Lyle when the lieutenant coughed and pointed towards the showers. “I see. Dismissed. All of you. Get out, write your reports and go home.”

“Sir?” Finn asked with a glance towards the showers.

“Don't make me repeat myself, Finn.”

Before Finn could open his mouth again, Lyle and Blade took his arms and pulled him out with them, leaving James alone in the locker room. Alone apart from Ryan. 

James glanced around before quickly stripping as he refused to get his suit wet. Knowing Lyle there would be an 'Out of Order' sign on the door and, quite possibly, one of the soldiers loitering, just in case. He smiled. Even when Ryan was driving them too hard, his men where still loyal to him. 

Stepping into the showers, it took James a moment to locate Ryan in the steam-filled room. He licked his lips at his lover's broad back and firm arse. His cock twitched at the thought of being buried inside Ryan's sweet heat. James shook his head, that was not what he was here for. Although if Ryan offered James would certainly not turn him down. 

Turning his attention back to Ryan and away from his erotic thoughts, James bit back a sigh as he noticed the tension in that broad back.

Ryan's voice was strained as he barked, “Get a bloody move on.”

James' lips quirked as he grabbed the shower gel from its hook and swept his hands up Ryan's back. 

“James?”

“Well, I do hope your men aren't in the habit of fondling your arse.”

“I need to be...” Ryan hissed as James nipped him sharply on the shoulder. 

“Right here.” James kissed the small hurt. “You're driving your men too hard, love.”

“They...” Ryan's words died once more as James pressed a finger against his opening. 

“Are doing a fine job.” James sighed when Ryan shook his head and allowed the tip of his finger to just dip inside. “What happened wasn't your fault, love. No more than...” James quickly looked around the shower room to check they were alone before he continued in an almost whisper, “Than my rape was mine.”

Ryan turned around in James' arms and kissed him hard on the lips. “That's different.”

“Oh. How, pray tell?”

Ryan's voice was firm. “You weren't responsible for what happened.”

“And you are not responsible for someone not only ignoring instructions to evacuate the area, but also sneaking back in.” 

Ryan shook his head stubbornly. “I should have known.”

“By the same logic, I should have known he... they...” James' voice faded and he shook his head to chase the memories away. 

“James?” Ryan carefully rubbed James' back. He waited until James looked at him before continuing, “It's not the same.” He held a hand up before James could argue. “It isn't. I should have known they'd sneak back in. It's my job to protect civilians and I failed. I failed you.”

“Crap,” James snapped. “You keep telling me I'm not responsible for their actions. How are you any more responsible for those idiots? And don't you dare tell me that it's different.”

Ryan sighed. “Fine. I won't” 

“Tom?” James caressed Ryan's face. “Please, believe me. No one blames you. There was nothing you could have done differently.” He shook his head. “No one can protect idiots from themselves.”

“I should have.” 

“Bloody hell, Tom.” James sighed at Ryan's stubbornness. “If you want to play the blame game, then I'm responsible too.”

“You weren't there.”

“And? I'm in charge of this operation. Everything that happens is my responsibility. Everything. If something goes wrong, does the minister yell at whoever cocked it up or does he yell at me?” 

Ryan managed a smile. “I actually like it when he yells at you.” When James quirked an eyebrow, Ryan continued, “You nail me to the mattress until I scream. It's fucking brilliant.”

James' lips twitched. “You do know I won't be amused if I get an erection the next time the minister yells at me?”

“Even if I suck you off afterwards?” 

“Hmm. I might be mollified.” James pressed Ryan against the wall, sliding his half-hard cock against Ryan's.

“James?” Ryan hissed as he looked towards the locker room.

James paused in nuzzling at his lover's neck and quirked an eyebrow. “Do you really think I'd strip naked and join you in the shower if we were likely to have an audience?” At Ryan's still somewhat concerned look, he added, “I sent them to write their reports and then go home.”

Ryan's look changed to one of interest as he grabbed James' arse and pulled him tight. Both men groaning as their cocks rubbed together. “So, James... what did you have planned?”

“I had planned on us talking and you deciding you were not responsible for those idiots. However, your choice of venue required me to strip naked.”

“Good choice of venue, then.”

“Mmmm. It does have excellent views.” James murmured as he wiggled a finger inside Ryan. “I find I am presented with a problem. I should be at my desk, working though a hundred different tasks, but instead I find myself wet and naked in the shower with my lover.”

Ryan hissed as James shoved his finger in deeper. “I hope I'd win over some boring old documents.”

“No contest.” James inserted a second finger as he prepared his lover. “Be a good soldier and turn around.” He smiled as Ryan put his hands on the wall and spread his legs. “Let's see how loud I can make you scream.” James pushed in deep in one slow thrust, watching his wide cock split Ryan's arse open until he was balls deep. 

James set up a hard and fast rhythm, slamming as hard as he could into Ryan as his hand purposely stroked Ryan's cock. 

Ryan's hands slipped as James pounded into him. James pressed him hard against the wet tiles as he gripped Ryan's hips hard enough to bruise. James smiled as he heard Ryan's moans and pants as his lover lost himself in pleasure, he grinned as Ryan fell over the edge and cried out. James soon followed and gasped his completion against Ryan's shoulder. 

As they cleaned up and dressed, James could only hope that they hadn't been overheard. He knew better than to expect this would be the last time he'd have to talk to Ryan about that incident. James knew that from bitter experience, but he also knew that Ryan could – would – gain perspective and understand that it wasn't his fault. It would just take time and patience and understanding, and James was more than willing to give Ryan all of that and more. He owed Ryan so much.


End file.
